A New Life to Live
by Kuma Akuma
Summary: While battling Obito Naruto is struck by a Kamui, however instead of being sent to Obito's pocket dimension he is sent to the Yu Yu Hakusho universe. However, the transfer nearly rips him to shreds, and in turn Kurama must bestow all of his power unto Naruto, changing him forever. He is found by Kurama's mother, covered in blood and injured. Naruto/Yukina Challenge by Storylover213
1. Intro Arc: New Lives

**This is a challenge from Storylover213. The challenge says: It would be that Naruto during a fight with Obito during the war gets hit with a Kamui but instead of getting transported to Obito's pocket dimension gets teleported to the Yu Yu Hakusho world. He would appear a few years before the cannon and be de-aged to the same age as Yusuke, Naruto while being transported between dimension is helped along by Kurama who sacrifices himself to get Naruto to the new world safely but in doing so damages Naruto's Chakra Coil's to the point that he's like Lee in where he can use Chakra to enhance his body and do Tree and Water walking along with Seals, but he can no longer use ninjutsu (which we changed to him, and _only him _being able to use demonic energy to do so). Also because of Kurama Naruto is now One Third Demon (which we changed to half demon, or a Hanyou.) Anyway once he reaches the YYH what happens to him is up to you Naruto can either be found by Yusuke's mom and be come Yusuke's adopted brother or be found by Kurama's human mother and be adopted as his brother instead. After that there would be a time skip to the beginning of the YYH cannon were Naruto would either die with Yusuke and come back with him and both become Spirit Detectives, or Naruto can help Kurama and Hiei steal the three treasures from the vault to help his and Kurama's mother. After that it would follow the YYH cannon with what ever changes you wish to make to it. Now then as for Naruto pairing that is a choice between either Naruto/Botan, Naruto/Yukina, or Naruto/Botan/Yukina. Also Naruto for this fic would be somewhat smart and strong with him being the second strongest person of the group right after Yusuke. Other then what's written down you have complete free rein over the fic and there can be no Yaoi for the fic.**

**I'm going to inform you know that to be for Kuwabara it's Naruto/Yukina.**

**A New Life to Live**

Naruto ducked under the Katon jutsu, frowning as he hid behind the rock. He had to act quickly, and strike Obito, or else, he would suffer for it. The man had already proven to be more than a match for Bee, the Eight Tails, Kurama, Kakashi, Guy and him combined. It would be tough to strike him. Naruto disappeared, thanks to his Bijuu Cloak enhancing his speed, before he reappeared in front of Obito, a spiraling blue orb in hand.

"**Rasengan** **(Spiraling Sphere)**!"

Obito's eyes widened as Naruto appeared before him, just recovering from Kakashi's attack. He thought quickly, realizing it would take to long for the jutsu to take affect, on him at least.

Obito's eyes met Naruto's. "**Kamui (Authority of the Gods)**!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he fell forwards, being sucked into Obito's dimension. Kakashi's eyes widened but he knew he needed rest before he could use his own **Kamui (Authority of the Gods) **against his own. He couldn't muster the chakra yet. He looked at Guy who was racing towards Naruto, but he new he wouldn't make it in time. Obito's eyes widened as he realized his mistake.

Naruto fell into the tear in dimensions.

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto's eyes widened as he found himself bleeding from the mouth. His eyes widened. This hadn't happened the last time he was sucked into Obito's pocket dimension. He hadn't bled nor had he felt his body being crushed and stretched. He frowned, his Bijuu Cloak being deactivated without him willing it.

'_Kurama, what's going on_?' he asked the fox.

The nine-tailed fox sealed in Naruto's gut frowned. **'_I don't know. It feels different than when you went through the pocket dimension into that Obito brats dimension. However, I do know that it's tearing apart your body at impossibly fast speeds. Likely something is happening, and when you arrive you will be on another plane of existence, another dimension, and will have no idea where to_ go.**'

Naruto's eyes widened at the news his body was being torn apart. '_Will I survive the trip_?'

Kurama sighed. '**_You likely will not. I am doing the best I can to keep you alive now. The only thing better I can do is to flood your chakra system with my own, which would shatter yours, but keep you alive_**_._'

Naruto smirked. '_My life is more important than any chakra, do it_.'

Kurama shook his head. '**_There are more reprocussions Naruto. If I do this, you should know, I will cease to exist. I am a construct of chakra, hence if I ever use up all of my chakra I will cease to exist. Even my very will will die_ out**.'

Naruto's eyes widened. '_Don't do it_.'

Kurama laughed. '**_Sorry Naruto, but I can't allow that. You're the first human I've befriended in years, centuries actually. You will not die here, you will live_**.'

Naruto began to protest, but he stopped as he felt a tearing sensation happen in his body. Kyuubi was flooding his chakra system with it's power. Naruto screamed. He had bonded with Kyuubi, but he never realized the immense power the creature held. It was amazing. And it was destroying him. Naruto cursed, his physical appearance changing. He became more muscular, his spiky, blonde hair turned crimson with blonde tips, and his left eye became red with a vertical slit and his teeth became sharper and elongated. His nails elongated and became claws. Lastly, his whisker marks darkened and thickened.

Naruto passed out from the pain, but didn't notice the seal on his stomach burning away, being replaced by a small picture of a raging foxes head and body, with no tails.

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto groaned as he awoke, bright lights above his head. He growled at them, baring the fangs he had to the bright light. As his eyes adjusted his rose from the bed, feeling a splitting headache and a budding power in his gut. He yawned, quite tired before he noticed his claws. His eyes widened before everything that took place happened.

'_I must be in this new dimension! But...my chakra...it's gone. What happened to it? And what's this power that feels similar but more...demonic...more primal_?'

Naruto quickly shot from his bed, his eyes widened as he noticed how much faster than normal he was. He appeared before the mirror in the white room, taking in his appearance. He couldn't believe it, his appearance...it seemed to have blender partially with Kurama's. He felt a burning sensation before he looked at his stomach to see the fox head and body. His eyes widened.

'_Kurama_,' he asked to get no response. He cursed, frowning. It looks like Kurama had disappeared. He shed a single tear, cursing more. He looked back into the mirror to notice his significant drop in height and how his clothes seemed to be a bit big on him. His eyes widened.

'_Did I get younger? I look around 14! No one told me de-aging was a part of dimension travel_!' Naruto roared in his mind.

"So you're awake."

Naruto turned, his natural shinobi instincts flaring as he dropped into the Frog Kata stance, although he felt as if he couldn't use it to the best of his ability without chakra. Without chakra, he doubted he could collected natural energy either. He would have to make do with the energy that he felt surrounding him. Naruto looked at the intruder, finding her to be an attractive young woman. She had blue hair and blue eyes, and wore a business suit.

"Who are you," Naruto hissed, taking notice of his voice being slightly deeper.

"Me? I'm Shiori Minamino, the woman who found you in that alley, covered in blood and injured. However, after the doctors cleaned you up they put you here. HBut being up so early after all of your internal damage can't be good for you. You should rest."

Naruto frowned, but turned to the teen next to her. He looked about to be a year older than he was, and when Naruto looked at him he felt a weird draw towards him. The teen had bright green eyes, as well as long, vibrant red hair that reminded Naruto of his mothers. He had two forelocks on either shoulder and the rest on his back. Naruto couldn't help but think the teen looked like a female, because of the long hair and delicate features. He wore a pink school uniform shirt, matching pink slacks, and a jacket with gold trim.

The teen stared at him with narrowed eyes, as if taking in his appearance. '_This power_,' the teen thought.

"What's your name?" asked Shiori. Naruto turned to her, his eyes still narrowed. Then again this woman had saved his life so he supposed he owed her his name. "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Shiori looked at him strangely. "What type of parent names their child fishcake?" Naruto groaned, getting the common thought. "It means maelstrom." Shiori nodded. "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"I'm an orphan," Naruto said, narrowing his eyes.

Shiori's eyes widened and she bowed. "Forgive me. I apologize." Naruto waved her off, growing more comfortable with them. The woman had a strange affect on him.

"It's fine, there's nothing you could do about the situation."

Shiori nodded, before she continued with her questions. "Where are you from?" Naruto paused, he couldn't very well say Konohagakure as they would have no idea where that was from, as this was likely a different dimension, but he had no idea about the civilizations of this world, so he was stuck. He would have to lie.

"I forgot."

Shiroi frowned. "Amnesia, poor child. Do you know where you are?"

Naruto shook his head.

"We're in Japan, Tokyo to be specific."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at the woman. "What the hell is a Tokyo Japan?"

(-A New Life to Live-)

Naruto's eyes widened as he stood there in shock. He had no idea such places existed. Of course, Shioi seemed to think this was common knowledge and was confused as how Naruto did not know it. It was easy enough to blame it on the amnesia. Naruto frowned as the woman who saved his life kept on with her teachings.

"Wait, so you're saying the world is at war?" Naruto asked. Shiori nodded. "Correct. We are calling it a World War, and this isn't the first one. It happened before around two decades ago. Many people died, and honestly, I'm not surprised, it was a war with the majority of the major countries in it after all. Anyways, many people were orphaned by the war, were you"

Naruto knew he had to keep up his act. "I don't know. I don't really remember my parents. I remember red hair and spiky blonde hair, but that's about it."

Shiori nodded. "Well, nonetheless the doctors ran a blood test on you while you were unconscious. They found no one in Japan who was related to you. Do you know if you have family somewhere else?" Naruto shook his head, although he knew that was a lie. He had family, in the Elemental Nations. However, he put that to the side at the moment.

Shiori looked at the ground sadly before she perked up and smiled at him. "You could join our family, right Shuichi?" she woman asked, looking at the teen. The teen narrowed his eyes and frowned slightly, something Naruto noticed and Shiori did not. "Yes mother, I would be fine with that." Shiori smiled and turned to Naruto. "What do you say?"

Naruto wasn't exactly thrilled, however he knew he had to accept the offer. He didn't know enough about this strange new world, and even more importantly Kurama wasn't here to offer whatever guidance the fox could. All he had was this strange, budding power and the small characteristics of the fox. That reminded him, he needed to know if Sage Mode worked here. He doubted summoning would as this was a different universe.

"I would love to. It would be a lot easier to get a grip on things again, thank you."

Shiori nodded smiling. "That's great, I'm sure the rest of our family will love you." Naruto smiled but he frowned afterwards. "What is it?" the teen asked, although Naruto could tell he didn't mean it as if he cared. He was suspicious of Naruto, not that he could blame him. Naruto was suspicious of the teen.

"If you don't mind I would like to keep my last name." Shuichi's eyes narrowed. "Why? As you said you have amnesia and don't remember your family, hence what is the point? You have no connection to them, no draw, there is no reason for you to keep your last name, unless of course you're lying to us." Shuichi said, his eyes narrowing to slits. Naruto frowned. He did not like this teens attitude.

"I would like to keep it as a reminder of my biological family if you really must know, even if I don't know them!" Naruto snappily responded. Shiori quickly put her hands up, defusing the situation, although she looked at her son with confusion. He normally did not act like this.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma and this is the first chapter of this challenge. I actually quite like this challenge and decided to give Naruto to Kurama's family because you know, Kurama and Kurama, it's just funny to me. Anyways, I don't know how well I'll do, it might suck, it might be amazing, but I think you guys will like it. Anyways, I honestly don't have much to talk about though, I mean, yeah. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.


	2. Intro Arc: Brotherly Bonds?

**Zomvee: **See. Thank you.

**firelordeg: **Well I don't have a choice on the yaoi thing, but I wouldn't do that even if I did. I have friends that are homesexual and I find nothing wrong with them, but I just don't write stories with yaoi, nor yuri, not harem.

**Karlos1234ify: **This question has already been answered, but I'll answer it again. Yes this will be following the canon of Yu Yu Hakusho. For the first couple of chapters it won't as it will just be Naruto getting accustomed before the timeskip and that's when the story will truly start.

**Note: Guys I will be writing attack names in English from here on out. The Japanese last chapter was because one: they sound better in japanese, and two: that's how I do jutsu. For proof check my Naruto story. Or check all of my stories. SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT!**

**A New Life to Live**

**Tokyo-Japan: Large City**

Naruto looked outside this vehicle that he believed was called a car. He couldn't believe what he was riding in, nor seeing. He had no idea what cars were, nor did he have an idea on how they moved or went so fast. However, he was positive he could go faster. From how fast they passed things when he looked outside the window it was the equivalent of walking speed. He could easily pass this car in speed. Although he had no idea why humans would want to build vehicle's they were faster than while running.

As the car pulled to a stop Naruto yawned, getting a short smile from Shiori and a small glare from Shuichi. Naruto shrugged him off before stepping out of the car an onto the sidewalk. He looked up, looking at a decently sized black house. "Black..." Naruto mumbled, being reminded of Sasuke's favorite color. He didn't even know why he remembered that.

Naruto followed Shiori and Shuichi into the house, eye his widening at the small porch that was elevated, thanks to the extending floor and the stairs that led to it. He saw Shiori open the door, and walk in, followed swiftly by Shuichi. "Shuichi give Naruto a tour of the house and take him shopping while I go make dinner," Shiori said before walking off. Shuichi nodded, waving Naruto along as he showed him the rather bland, white kitchen, the white bathroom, and his bedroom which was a dark crimson.

"This is the guest room, which is where you'll be staying. The bathroom is right across the hall. When you're ready meet me downstairs to go shopping. You're going to need more clothes than that."

Naruto frowned but nodded, immediately walking downstairs. He would like it better if he was outside when he was with this guy. He gave off a vibe of being lethal in close-quarters, and Naruto did not know why. He didn't seem like a fighter, then again, most people mistook him for an idiot. While he was dense, and was not the smartest person he was no idiot. He was sick of being called such as well. Then again, his dislike of school may have helped with that image, along with him hardly trying.

'_Agh, I'm getting off topic_.'

Naruto walked outside the door, yelling a quick goodbye to Shiori on the way out. He heard a mumble that sounded like, "No yelling the house!" but he just laughed and shrugged it off. He thought back to the conversation he had in the car though.

(-Flashback-)

_"So for Now Naruto you're going to live with us unofficially. However, tomorrow we'll properly adopt you."_

_Naruto nodded to Shiori. "Okay, I'm fine with that." _

_Shiori nodded. "Now, Shuichi will show you around the city when we get home okay?" _

_Both males nodded, although the older Shuichi did seem to be slightly unhappy with it. _

(-Flashback-)

As Shuichi walked through the door and closed it Naruto put his hands behind his neck in a relaxed position. The two walked down the steps and onto the street, in a tense silence. Naruto eventually grew sick of it and glanced at Shuichi. "So...you're going to be my new brother then." It wasn't a question.

Shuichi didn't even turn to him, but he nodded. Naruto frowned but shrugged it off. He'd deal with his soon-to-be-brothers attitude at a later date. Shuichi led him into an alley, and Naruto frowned. He did not think they would find a clothing store in an alley. He instinctively dropped his arms, now walking more like he was in danger or was actually aware of his surroundings. Normally he wouldn't consider Shuichi much of a threat, however he had no idea what this new world was like and hence he had to be careful. Naruto's worries were known to be founded as he was suddenly wrapped up in a thorny whip.

"Why are you here demon?" Shuichi asked, a frown on his face as he held the handle of the whip. Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean."

Shuichi's face did not change as he slightly tightened the whip, making one of the thorns prick Naruto's bare skin, although Naruto showed no pain, if he felt any.

"I will repeat myself. Why are you here? Are you here to harm my mother? If you are know I will not hesitate to kill you here and now. While not truly my mother she has become very special to me. I'll kill you if you even lay a single finger on her."

Naruto frowned.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no demon. And I'm not here to harm Shiori, a person who has shown me nothing but kindness since I got here. I think the question here is what the hell is wrong with you!?"

Shuichi snapped the whip, however he found a surprise when he felt no pull. He glanced at Naruto's arm, to find that he was grasping the whip.

"Impossible."

Naruto smirked. "Looks like I'm stronger than you, neh?"

Naruto flexed his muscles, slightly loosening the whip, however more thorns did dig into his flesh, causing more trails of blood. However, this brief moment of freedom allowed him time to get out of the whip, before he dropped into a frog kata stance. Shuicihi seemed to be annoyed, flicking his wrist. Suddenly two thorny whips shot from the his sleeves and dug into the ground, wrapping around Naruto's ankles. Naruto's eyes widened before he grasped the whips, squeezing and pulling tightly. However, the whip did not break and he felt a punch impact with his gut. He coughed, bending over. He couldn't believe it. Despite his frame Shuichi packed a punch.

"Do not lie to me hanyo."

Naruto snarled, his red, slit eye glowing. He glared at Kurama, his teeth visible. "I am no hanyo. I am no half-demon! However, you have quite the bit of explaining to do, you damn whippersnapper!"

Shuichi's eyes narrowed as he prepared to slam his elbow down on Naruto's head, stopping this before any attention could be gained from Naruto's yelling. However, he did not have the pleasure as Naruto caught his elbow and spun, shredding his ankles but he didn't care, and launched a punch directly in Shuichi's face, sending him stumbling backwards. Shuichi looked up, glaring, however his eyes widened when he saw Naruto's wounds begin to heal at unnatural rates, even for a demon.

"Unusual." he mumbled before shooting forwards. Naruto caught his punch as the visage of a nine-tailed demon fox overtook him. "Who are you Shuichi? Tell me and I won't slaughter you where you stand!"

Shuichi's eyes widened before they narrowed. '_If only I could use my full strength_!' he thought before he felt a punch impact with his cheek. Shuichi fell to the ground, his legs feeling weak as he frowned. '_This body hasn't fully grown to me still!_' he thought as he stood and looked at Naruto. "So you are not a hanyo," he asked. Naruto nodded. "I am no hanyo."

Shucihi's face became neutral. "Then explain why you are releasing demonic energy." Naruto frowned. "Demonic energy..." he mumbled. "I don't know what that is but if I had to guess, it would be coming from the fact that Kurama sacrificed himself to save me."

"Kurama," Shuichi asked. Naruto nodded. "Allow me to explain."

Shuichi's eyes widened as Naruto began his tale, recollecting his entire life. Shuichi couldn't believe what he heard. This kid actually came from another dimension. Impossible. That simply couldn't be possible. And what were these tales of great power that he spoke off? People in his world could walk and water, teleport others to another dimension, seal beasts that seemed stronger than the strongest of demons, _make meteor's fall_! That was simply unheard of, no completely impossible. Shuichi had trouble believing it. _  
_

"So, as you can see I doubt my story is very realistic. But it's true."

Shuichi nodded. "Unrealistic indeed. Yet for some reason I believe you. Maybe it's because you don't look like you could lie to save your life."

Naruto cried out indignantly but Shuichi simply shrugged him off, returning his thorny whips.

"So what's your story," Naruto asked. Shuichi looked at Naruto. "You actually care?"

"Well I mean I told you mine, I feel since we're going to be brothers in all but blood we should be able to talk with each other."

Shuichi was quiet before he slowly nodded, unused to people wanting to know more about him. He turned and leaned against a nearby wall before sighing. "Where do I begin?"

"The beginning would be nice." Naruto said, a smirk on his face. Shuichi gave him an annoyed look before thinking. "How about my name? My name is not Shuichi. That is the name of the human baby that I possessed. My name is Yoko Kurama."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I was once a master thief in the Demon World, being well-known as the 'Legendary Bandit,' and an A-class demon. However, my second-in-command and I decided to gain some power, attempting to steal very valuable items from secure facilities in the Makai, or Demon World, even gaining a group of like-minded individuals. However because of his impulsive and rash decisions several of my men were lost, and I was forced to save his life. I sent a hitman to punish him, using false information as bait. The hitman blinded him, and I, although I regret it now, left him for dead."

Naruto's fists clenched, something Kurama noticed but staid silent about. "I met a good friend named Kuronue afterwards, a fellow thief who shared the same values as I. We quickly became friends and stole valuable items together. After we stole a rare antiquity we fell into a trap, one that mortally wounded him. Per his orders I reluctantly left to continue my life. 15 years ago I was wounded by an Elite Soldier from the Spirit World, and forced to retreat into the Human World. I implanted my soul into the unborn child of the person who calls me son. I only plan on staying here long enough to regain my powers."

Naruto nodded, frowning though. "I see. That seems rather sad."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, rather sad indeed. Now, let us go get you these clothes that you so desperately need."

Naruto grumbled.

"Asshole of a brother."

Kurama just chuckled before walking out of the alley, followed by Naruto. They were about to continue heading back to the store when a girl from across the street yelled over at them. As they turned she winked at them, something both of them only saw because of their advanced eyesight before sauntering over to the light switch and yelling, "I'd like to give you two a good time."

Naruto and Kurama paled before rushing off.

And that was their second brotherly moment.

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. I know this chapter is short, then again, aren't a lot of my chapters. My chapters are more plot than interesting fights...kinda. How long I think the fight goes on does not match up with how short it seems to be. Anyways, there wasn't even a real fight in this chapter so it doesn't matter. However, I still don't like this chapter, but I've been putting it on hold long enough. I'll release it into the world now. See you guys later and avoid the Earl.

P.S.: For those of you saying Naruto revealed his origins to fast, well that was the only way to get Kurama's trust so he wouldn't have to all out fight him. And yes, Naruto know thinks regular humans can see demons and fight them, because logic.


	3. Artifacts of Darkness: Stolen

**yukicrewger2: **Wasn't even along the lines of what I previously was thinking...but you gave me an idea.

**Sceonn: **No...I see no reason why he should. Kurama, although he definitely isn't, was already referred to as a demon. But why should chakra turn into spirit energy and not demon energy? And Naruto's mazoku powers will develop much faster than Yuseke's, he can't even really use them as of yet. He's highly superhuman and as of now could threaten Kurama but he doesn't have his true powers yet.

**firelordeg: **No problem. Your reviews/favorites/follows are what makes me want to continue doing stories.

**My Hopes and Dreams: **Pretty much. But shorter.

**Two Brother's Wills! A...Human?**

**Naruto and Kurama's Room-Night**

Naruto leaned against a wall, glancing up at the dark sky above him. He then glanced at Kurama, slightly irritated. "I still don't like him." Kurama gave him a look of pure exasperation. "I understand. But we don't have much of a choice here." Naruto snorted. "We _could _just kill him and then make sure we only get the Forlorn Hope."

Kurama gave Naruto a look as if he was stupid. "Yes, Naruto because that's a smart plan, especially considering the fact that for one thing we can't defeat him even together. You may have supernatural strength and speed right now, along with high durability but your demon powers have yet to show themselves. And I can't defeat him right now...my powers are to limited." Naruto groaned. "Alright, alright. Could we at least kill Goki?"

Kurama glared at his younger brother causing him to grumble.

Naruto sighed, looking up at the night sky. "Alright, alright, I get it already. Tomorrow we begin." Kurama nodded yet Naruto frowned at his brother's actions. The two of them then sat in their beds, both still rather displeased that they were forced to share a room. They both wanted separate rooms, for similar reasons. They wanted to train their abilities in private, yet that was not on their minds at the moment. Naruto thought of his adopted mother, a frown on his face. "She isn't going to die Kurama." Kurama looked at Naruto, his eyes wide. "Of course she isn't-"

"No I mean she _isn't _going to die Kurama. I won't allow it."

Kurama faintly smiled, happy his brother cared so much about a woman who wasn't even his mother by blood. Then again, so did he. Kurama nodded. "She won't die. That is something I can agree with you on."

* * *

**Tokyo-Japan-Large City-Midday**

Naruto glanced at Hiei and Goki, scoffing at both of them. It wasn't that he disliked them...well it wasn't that he disliked Hiei, but he didn't like their goals. He disagreed with harming innocent lives, ironic considering he himself was a hanyo.

Hiei was the shortest out of the group, even shorter than Naruto, standing at almost 4'10". Yet despite this he had a lean, muscular build. A white headband covered his forehead and his eyes were crimson with an angular and slanted shape. He had spiky black hair that reminded Naruto of that character from the show Dragon Ball Z who was the secondary main character. Yet Hiei's hair had a blue outline and white streaks, unlike that guy...what was his name? Vegeta! Hiei's skin was a peach-tan look. Hiei wore an entirely black uniform. A long, black cloak-like jacket with a white collar covered the majority of his form and black pants were tucked into black boots.

Goki was the tallest person in their group, standing at a monstrous height, and that was only his human form. Naruto thought he was a Frankenstein in a demon-form. He had dark confident eyes, with a slightly charismatic smile, which disgusted Naruto considering what his personality was like. He was extremely muscular and well-defined, which he highlighted by wearing a tight green shirt that was tucked into blue denim jeans that extended to white sneakers.

Naruto considered himself the best looking out of all of them, considering he looked much nicer, in his opinion. Naruto however returned his focus forward, walking with his brother. However not five minutes later he felt eyes on him, and began to subtly scan the crowd around him before he found a young teen. '_He's analyzing us_,' Naruto thought, barely looking at the teenager. '_Way to make it obvious too_.'

The teenager had black hair that was slicked back with what Naruto assumed was gel, and brown eyes. He had a tannish-peach complexion, and looked to be slightly skinny but still have some muscle on his body. He sported a green jumpsuit with yellow buttons and black shoes, something Naruto thought reminded him way to much of Lee.

Naruto noticed the kid begin to take a step forwards until he heard a shot.

"He fainted!"

"Is he anaemic?"

Naruto watched carefully as the teenager was distracted as a crowd rushed towards the child that had fainted, yet he didn't stop walking, despite how much he waned to help the child that had fainted. Naruto sighed, continuing his stroll the the city.

He only wished that it was truly a stroll.

* * *

**Forrest-Night**

Naruto leaned against a tree as Kurama, Hiei, and Goki talked. He wasn't there to work with them like Kurama was. If anything he was more likely to attack the two. No, he was simply here as more leverage in Kurama's favor.

"Hahaha," Naruto heard causing him to look at Hiei. "We've stolen the Spirit World's treasures without a hitch!" Goki nodded. "It'll be interesting if we try to use them in the human world. I'm eager." Naruto snorted, getting a glare from Goki that he simply ignored. Hiei simply looked at his blade, ignoring the hatred in the air. "The sword that's able to turn any human into a demon, the Demonic Sword." Naruto frowned. He hadn't known that blades abilities. He knew what the Forlorn Hopes did, and what the Hungry Globe did, but not the Demonic Sword.

'_Shit, that makes robbing them again so much harder! I was only going to rob Goki because he shoulder never use that globe, but Hiei can't possess that blade either. He'd raise an army_!'

"What Goki has is the Hungry Globe that can devour human souls. And Kurama's Forlorn Hope, which will unleash its evil when the moon is full." Hiei laughed again. "I shall create an army, a thousand man-eating monsters with this blade!" Naruto tensed, his muscles flexing violently as he desperately wanted to rip the blade from Hiei's hands, yet he knew who he had to focus on. Goki...Hiei was an unknown, making it a difficult choice, but Goki would not stop until every human was dead. Monsters and demons could be killed.

"And this globe will allow me to feed your man-hungry monsters by acquiring the victim's soul with this globe first." Naruto's eyes widened. '_I was not expecting this. I know I didn't know their end goal, but...change of plans, Hiei dies first._'

Kurama then said something that surprised even Naruto, causing everyone but Kurama's eyes to widen. "I'm sorry, but I'm pulling out."

"What!?" Goki, Naruto, and Hiei said, almost simultaneously.

"What are you saying Kurama! Are you abandoning us?" Kurama glanced at Hiei, a brisk nod piercing Hiei's sight. "That's right." Hiei's eyes narrowed. "Coward! You are acting like a typical human! I thought better of you Kurama!" Goki glared at Kurama, reaching out a hand. "We don't need to give part of the loot to a _human_, especially a human who won't even be useful. Give back the Forlorn Hope."

"That won't be happening. I need it," Kurama said. Goki snarled. "I won't allow this! I shall take the mirror back with my own powers!" Goki cocked an arm back, preparing to punch Kurama, yet Naruto appeared between the two, stopping Goki's punch with one hand, although he grunted as he felt the power behind it.

"Don't make me kill you, Goki. Don't even attempt to harm my brother, okay?"

Goki was about to respond when a voice surprised all four of the former team. "Yo! You could just give all of the treasures to me you know. That way you could continue your argument later, bandits." Naruto turned towards the voice, surprised to see the teenager he noticed in the city that was obviously watching them. Goki snarled, stepping towards the human.

"How did you know what we did in the Spirit World!"

Hiei just calmly asked what who the teenager was, a question Naruto also wanted the answer to. The teenager cockily stepped forwards, putting Naruto off. The teenager was either very powerful to think he could take on a Bijuu-powered human, two demons, and a human with superpowers...or really a weakened demon, by himself. Or he was just really stupid. Naruto assumed it was the latter.

"I didn't think I'd find you so quickly," the human said cockily. "But since you wanna know, I guess I'll give you a little scare. I'm the Spirit World Detective Yusuke Urameshi, and now put your hands up and surrender," said the now dubbed Yusuke.

"Spirit Detective," Goki mumbled, confused. Hiei also looked puzzled, yet he answered Goki's question. "The chosen hunter from Spirit World who's supposed to be able to solve their cases. But...I barely feel any spirit energy coming from him. More so he looks so weak..."

"Dead in a single punch," Goki added. Yusuke cringed, looking at them awkwardly. "Idiots! I'm not afraid of you at all!" Hiei frowned still analyzing Yusuke. '_Being chosen by the Spirit World for a reason. Not to mention that self-confidence of his. He may very well possess a large reservoir of energy. Goki will probably attack him though, and Kurama will likely leave. I'll use Goki's survival to see how strong he is._' "Well I'm not participating tonight."

'_No way_,' Yusuke thought as he saw Hiei jump. '_That heights unreal_!'

Kurama frowned, turning on his heel. '_I can't get caught as long as she's still sick_,' and started walking away, turning his head slightly. "Naruto come on." Naruto smirked, feeling interested in this Yusuke person. "I'll be right back Kurama...I need to check up on something." Kurama snorted. "If you're going to lie at least lie well. Just make sure it doesn't take long."

Naruto nodded. "I know, this is serious." Yusuke blanched at the brothers actions. "What the heck is going on here?" Naruto snorted, walking over to a tree and leaning against it to watch Goki who walked over to Yusuke. "It doesn't matter. You should consider yourself lucky. You couldn't handle all four of us alone." Yusuke simply smirked, yet Naruto saw right through it this time. '_Idiot. He's barely any stronger than Goki_!'

Goki laughed. "I'm not as cowardly as Kurama or Hiei! I'll crush you! If you want the treasures, you're going to have to take it."

Yusuke smirked. "Well you've got some guts. Don't cry your face out later!" Yet Yusuke's thoughts were not as confident. '_He looks really strong. This might be difficult_.'

"Hey human!" Yusuke turned to see Naruto looking at him. "Don't get eaten by an E-class okay?"

Goki snarled, yet Yusuke had no idea what he meant. "Don't call me an E-class Naruto!" Naruto snickered, his crimson eye almost glowing in the dark light, scaring Goki off. He looked all to like the stories he had heard of kitsune. Goki snorted before turning back to Yusuke. "I'll give you a treat." Goki then held up the globe, causing Naruto to tense. '_This is my chance. Honestly that globe is better suited with the Spirit World._'

'_One of those treasures. The Hungry Globe_,' Yusuke thought. "This globe is useful," Goki said, preparing to poke a finger in the globe. "Before, for me to get a decent soul I had to rip open the body. But with this globe I can directly extract it. I mean after all, the body tastes horrible, and who likes eating things that taste horrible? More so, cleanup is a serious pain in my ass. But with this globe, I get to eat the good part, and avoid the cleanup, all in one! It's a win-win situation! All those kids souls are mine!"

Naruto frowned as Goki poked a finger into the globe and pulled out a soul, reminded of an incident, as Yusuke also was.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"He fainted!"_

_"Is he anaemic?"_

_(Flashback)_

* * *

"The soul of that kid in the city! That was you wasn't it?" Yusuke shouted. Goki laughed. "You're pretty sharp. Kids do taste the best." Goki then swallowed the soul before Naruto or Yusuke had any time to react.

"Asshole!" Yusuke shouted as he rushed Goki, yet he was surprised when he saw Goki get sent flying as a blonde and red blur slammed into the monster, Goki getting punched through a tree.

"Bastard!" Naruto roared. Goki coughed, the soul coming up slightly, yet Yusuke was on him next. "Leave that kid alone!" Yusuke socked Goki in the cheek, forcing him to spit out the soul. Goki laid on the ground, looking completely unconscious. "His bark is worse than his bite. Anyway, why did you help me? I thought you were with them?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I'm only with Kurama as he's my brother. Goki and Hiei are both assholes. I disagree with them. Kurama and I actually only needed the Forlorn Hope. Once we've saved someone we care about we're going to make sure Hiei and Goki never get it. It's my job to make sure that this globe and Hiei's sword, along with the Forlorn Hope when we're done, get back to the Spirit World."

Yusuke smirked. "Well then I guess I can help out with that, as that's my job to. Still, I don't know if I should let you use the Forlorn Hope." Naruto glared at Yusuke. "You don't have a choice. Besides, since I'm helping you get the artifacts back, I'm pretty sure you can't complain."

"You're gonna help me get them back?"

"What part of my job don't you understand? Your job lines up with mine. You know, the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Yusuke had turned his back to Goki, causing Naruto to curse and shoot forwards, barely getting Yusuke out of the way from Goki's punch. Naruto cursed, glaring at the demon that attempted to hit a guy when his back was turned. "Coward." Naruto said.

Goki snarled at the duo. "For humans you're pretty good." Yusuke laughed at Goki. "Don't try to look impressive. Just stay down."

Goki laughed, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Get out of here kid," Naruto said. "I'll handle Goki. At this rate, you're gonna die." Yusuke was about to ask what Naruto meant when Goki's body started to change. His skin slowly darkened as his body bulked up massively. Long hair started sprouting from his body, and the size of his teeth increased exponentially. Large horns sprouted from his forehead as he reached nine feet tall.

"Holy crap," Yusuke mumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes, thinking back on his training. '_Alright. I've been fusing Goken and the Frog Kata as best as I can, but I never actually learned Goken. I'm more just making things up as I go along. The Frog Kata is probably my best bet here, even if I can't use it as well without senjutsu chakra_.'

Naruto however no longer had any time to think as he had to dodge Goki launching his body forward in an attempt to kill both of his enemies, managing to hit both of them slightly, cutting into their clothes. However, the attack still missed and hit a tree. Goki seemed not to care however, laughing. "You run pretty fast, humans!"

Yusuke's eyes widened as he began to curse under his breath. "What the hell? The gap in power is massive! How the hell am I supposed to be able to fight this!" Naruto glared at him. "You're not! Did you not just hear me say run! I can handle Goki!"

Yusuke snorted. "I don't run away! I'm gonna kick this guys ass just watch!" Yusuke brushed Naruto off, charging in, causing Naruto to pale. "Idiot!" Goki laughed, launching another attack that Yusuke this time didn't have the luxury of dodging getting slashed deep enough to draw blood. Yusuke landed on his feet though surprisingly, yet he was panting hard. '_Shit! He snapped the tree so easily, and he's so fast. If this keeps up...I'm gonna die_!'

Goki laughed. "You're weak! But you disrupted my meal...and for that...you're gonna repay me...with your life!" Goki rushed Yusuke, forgetting completely about Naruto who didn't hesitate to launch a punch that struck Goki in the jaw, sending him skidding backwards, despite Naruto's superstrength. Naruto's eyes widened as Goki looked at him, smirking.

'_Shit his strength elevated from low E-class to low D-class just like that. I'm only high E-class...this is bad_.' Goki then rushed the duo, sending Naruto into the air with a punch and sending Yusuke flying with another punch. Goki laughed, watching the duo struggle to stand. "Did I hurt the two humans to hard? I keep forgetting you're all so fragile."

Naruto groaned, feeling his bones groaning under the weight. "Fucking demon powers not showing up yet," Naruto mumbled under his breath. Yusuke sighed, glancing at his partner, who admittedly was doing much better than he was in this fight. '_Shit. I'm holding him back here. But we've got to defeat this guy. So far I've been avoiding head-on hits, only glancing blows...but if this keeps up I'll get worn down_.'

Naruto cursed, his eyes glowing ominously as his hair covered his other eye, giving him a demonic look once again. "I'll crush you," Naruto said. There was no hesitation in his voice, there was no threat, simply cold hard fact, and that was what scared Goki. Goki however continued to brush off the Uzumaki, not wanting to aggravate him. For some reason, despite the situation, he was still wary of him. "Now, prepare to die a painful death!"

Yusuke cursed, attempting to move his body, yet he was to worn out, he couldn't move as the first came down.

"Is somebody there? Hey you guys...there's somebody over there!" Goki paused, looking at the direction the voices were coming from, the light from the flashlight piercing the dark light of the woods. "Shall we camp and drink together with them?"

"Damn it," Goki mumbled. "Lots of people are coming." He looked at Naruto and Yusuke. "Consider yourselves lucky," he said, stalking away as his form began to dissipate. "Remember to guard your lives humans. I'll be coming back for you."

Naruto cursed, standing as he glared at Goki. "You're not getting away Goki!"

Goki's form began to stabilize, to eager to kill the Uzumaki as he realized the speed he was running at him. "Your weakness will get you killed!" Goki launched a punch, laughing. Naruto smirked, jumping and managing to avoid the punch. He pumped chakra into his system, smirking as he felt the energy flow into him. "Leaf Whirlwind!"

Naruto spun midair, before he launched a high kick that Goki dodged, a smirk on his face. Yet Naruto smirked, before he swung around again, a lower kick aimed directly at Goki's midsection.

Goki in his compromising position was hit, _hard_. Goki shot through several trees, hurt heavily by the attack Naruto had used. Naruto smirked, glancing at Yusuke. "You're not strong enough to handle Goki. I'll deal with him. In the meantime, you go get healed up. Once I'm done with Goki we're going after Hiei." Yusuke fainted as Naruto rushed after the ogre, his eyes hard as he pumped his body with the chakra he had remaining since arriving in this different dimension.

* * *

Goki cursed as he rose, glaring at the Uzumaki who looked up at him. "I'll crush you...Goki." Goki roared, bringing his fist down, yet Naruto ducked under it, barely making it in time. '_Early I had to watch out for that humans back. But now that I can go all out...I can show Goki that the difference between E and D-class isn't all that great!_'

Goki prepared to launch a punch once again, yet Naruto smirked, ducking under it and launching two punches, yet they seemed to not affect Goki. "I don't know what you did back there," Goki said, raising his hand. "But if you're not going to use that level of strength you'll never beat me!"

Naruto frowned, thinking over what Goki had just said. '_So essentially because he's skin is do damn dense my punches can't break it, even when imbued with chakra. And I barely have a grip over my demon energy_.'

Naruto cursed, his lapse in attention allowing Goki to hit him, Naruto being sent careening through two trees. "Back off!" Naruto groaned, his crimson eye glaring directly at Goki despite the fact that he was body was shaking violently. He could barely stand. Naruto snarled, his crimson eye not giving of the appearance of glowing.

It was _actually _glowing.

Goki stepped back, yet he stumbled, falling on his back. "Bastard," Naruto seethed, a feral red energy blasting off of his body. He then dashed forwards, leaving a trail of dust in his wake as he began to circle Goki, causing the demon to snarl. "What are you doing Uzumaki!"

Naruto snarled, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere. "Shut the hell up!" Suddenly the dust exploded outwards, causing Goki to stumble backwards, managing to see Naruto appear below him, a kick already being launched. "Shit!" Goki said before his mouth was snapped shut as he was kicked straight off the ground. Naruto wasn't done however, noticing how Goki began to float horizontally in the air. Naruto then jumped, appearing behind Goki, mimicking his body positioning perfectly.

"Prepare yourself Goki," Naruto said. "Because this is a move taught to me by a human!"

Naruto's arms then snapped forwards, binding Goki at least temporarily. It wouldn't take long for the demon to overpower him. As the duo began to flip as gravity began to take hold, Naruto began to spin viciously, creating visible waves of air resistance. As the duo began to fall Naruto smirked. "Primary Lotus!" he roared as the pile-drive was complete, Naruto himself barely managing to escape before his head hit the ground. Naruto cursed, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his body heavily, kneeling. '_Lee wasn't lying. This technique is really draining_.'

Naruto glanced upwards looking at the dead Goki who lay in a crumpled heap, his neck broken.

"The affects are worth it though," Naruto mumbled before he fainted. Not even a minute later Kurama walked up to his younger brother, sighing. "Naruto, you nearly got yourself killed. Still, good job."

Kurama picked up the Hungry Globe before putting his brother on his back. "Still, another person to take care of is not really what I was desiring."

* * *

Hey guys it's Kuma Akuma. Sorry for the break of inaction, but I got really sick and then my computer broke (which still isn't fixed), and even when I get to use a computer it's either for homework or for just relaxation. My desire to write had been snuffed out for a while. But I'm KINDA back baby! Yeah! Although, if any of you read my mains, those will _not _be updated on until my actual computer is fixed. Sucks ass I know. Now onto this story, I bet you guys weren't expecting that huh? In all honesty I was planning on having Naruto kick Goki's ass, and I was planning on him fusing the Frog Kata and Goken. I mean come on, Lee's abilities would be devastating on characters for several arcs into the story, and don't even get me started on what happens when Naruto uses his demon energy, which is actually what happened in this chapter. And he hasn't even reached 1/9 of his full strength yet. I mean full strength when the story is over by the way. As of now, you just saw him going all out. The Primary Lotus is his most powerful technique as of now. Of course Naruto never learned the Goken, so he's gonna struggle with simply using it, more so fusing it with the Frog Kata, considering the fact that he's only seen people used it and never used it himself. Kindof a big problem. Still, I hope you like how I portrayed everyone in this chapter. Please also note that Naruto and Kurama will not stay this dark and dreary forever. I mean their adopted (in Naruto's case) or surrogate (in Kurama's...I think) mother is dying after all, they have a right to be kinda broody. But they will not turn into a Sasuke, I promise you that.

And before those of you that I KNOW are out there start bitching, NO, Naruto will NOT defeat every major villain. And Yusuke WILL become more focused on. He IS the main character after all. Naruto is also a main character. I just wanted Yusuke introduced in this arc first.

Anyways, next up is obviously Kurama, then Hiei. Until then my folks! I out!


End file.
